Yugi D's blog, Upside Down
by Gis-Hidaka
Summary: This is the story of some events in Yugi D's life at her 20s: It starts when the Sugaya siblings: Kentarou, Yuiichi and Misao are back to Domino city. Things have changed though, and Yugi D will find out the way they've done :0
1. Prologue

Prologue

Four and a half years had passed since Yuiichi and Yugi D. had broken up. Back in time, when their relationship began, there was nothing more than excitement and the desire to be together, exchange their tenderness, words, laugh and opinions. In the beginning, it worked fine for the young couple. Taking the first step towards her, Yuiichi moved further than just breaking the thick shell of indifference between him and the silent girl, allowing her to express her inner feelings without any fear. But that wasn't the only thing that changed. Throughout their relationship, unconscious forces were born in Yugi D.'s mind, changing her apathetic face to a more warm-hearted and joyful one. Spending time for preening wasn't important anymore. The compliments she was having from her partner after changing her dressing style, from a complicated gothic style to a more feminine and simpler one, became something to crave for. Even though she never admitted it, Yugi D. changed because of this relationship. After she became 15 years old, she was no longer afraid of discussing about her fears nor needed to pretend in front of others that she was calm. She gained more confidence, knowing that someone would listen to her, no matter who it was. After the Sugaya siblings' departure to Sendai city, Yugi D. didn't waste any time to mourn for the break up. Things remained the way they were and she accepted them as one of her "hard" parts in life.

However, Yugi D. didn't want her love story to end with Yuiichi. Later on, after she became 18 years old, her brother Atayami tried to cook the dinner once, resulting in a huge fire in the kitchen of the Hidaka family's residence. The young brave volunteer firefighter attempted to calm her down, as she was being angry with her older brother, with a unique display of courtesy when the flames ceased. Despite him not being the most handsome guy, the bravery he showed being contrasted to his tender nature, was what conquered Yugi D.'s heart, thus starting a brief relationship that lasted 6 months. He soon became her second ex-boyfriend. Her second romance ended. A third abandonment came. Yugi D. was mature enough now to understand that things happened fortuitously. She didn't have to think that every man's abandonment in her life was caused because of her father's abandonment. She couldn't afford to let that thought get in her, causing her to fall prey to psychological treatments. She couldn't spend any time on that. Her mind might have always been in a round-about way, but she never lost it till now.

Being through a lot and sudden changes in her personality, interests and people in her life, awkward feelings made her want to express herself more. She created an online blog, which became popular as "Upside down". It was successful, earning a thousand followers. After the first 200 entries, she created a new spin-off blog based of her previous one, called "Upside down with mercy", in which she shared critics about many topics, including adolescent interests and opinions, always giving an analysis of these issues with a touch of irreverence. In other entries, she was able to write about her thoughts and anecdotes, asking whether there was anybody else with the same kind of concerns.

Yugi D. in her 20s found herself in a moment of her life in which the priorities were focused on studying dramatic arts at the Domino University. In order to be able to pay for it, she had to get a part-time job as a rollerblading waitress in a soda fountain called SugarFirst (砂糖第一). She had to go there every morning until noon. Her social circle consisted of a couple of waitresses who worked with her and some college friends with similar interests. Truth to be said, none of them filled the space of a best friend. There was nobody she could count on.

As for her family during this period, she's been still living with her mother, Gis, in Domino City. On the contrary, Atayami had moved a couple of years ago with his girlfriend to the city of Tokyo in order to finish his studies. Gis could finally leave those sporadic jobs that kept her away from home. She got a better job with an office of her own in an Events Agency in her home town, so she could spend more time at home. However, Atayami kept coming back a few times every month with Mitzu from Tokyo, to visit his mother and sister.


	2. The Sugayas are back

The Sugayas are back

It was midday on Monday, and Yugi D was finishing her work shift at SugarFirst. Suddenly, to her immense surprise, she saw Kentarou and Misao sitting outside the diner. It seemed like an eternity since they'd moved to the faraway Sendai City, so she couldn't believe it immediately. She rushed out to them and Kentarou stood, hugging her in a tight, but friendly embrace.

"Wow, this certainly is a surprise! Yugi D, you're so much taller and grown up than before" Kentarou said, with a flirty tone.

"Kentarou… Misao! What are you guys doing here?" said Yugi D, getting her breath back.

"Hello, Yugi D, we just came to visit you. You have no idea how much we've missed you all this time…" Misao sarcastically replied. The youngest of the Sugayas, Misao, got all of her attention, since there was an incredible amount of change in her appearance. She wasn't carrying that pale and sickly appearance like she did years back. Her accentuated hips, way of dressing, and a small number of piercings, expressed that she was a woman already. It seemed she was recovered from all the past illnesses that condemned her to spend her childhood in hospitals.

"No, really… Why have you guys come from Sendai? It's such a surprise, I can hardly believe it!" Yugi D said, kind of overexcited, which made the siblings smile.

"You may know that I've now graduated from Psychology, in Tohoku University. I got a job offer here in Domino, and it seems I'll be staying a couple of years here," Kentarou explained. On the other hand, the oldest of the Sugayas hadn't even changed his hairstyle. The only proof that the years had passed over him was his formal way of dressing.

"That's fantastic, Kentarou! But you could have mentioned it before. I mean, we just chatted online two days ago!" Yugi D complained, as Kentarou shrugged his shoulders, saying 'surprise?'.

"Hey, so… Where is Yuiichi? Has he come too?" Yugi D asked, pretending to be calm, since from the first second she saw the siblings, her insides had gone haywire with excitement at the possibility of meeting her ex-boyfriend again. Kentarou and Misao looked at each other, and Yugi D was stunned by their depressed expressions. She assumed something bad had happened to Yuiichi, so she stayed silent and worried for a minute, until Misao explained.

"We're just messing with you. He's at home, unpacking his stuff."  
Yugi D was embarrassed by her naivety.

"I thought you guys would want to meet after all this time." Kentarou commented, and as if it was planned, both of the siblings started to tease her with kissing noises and corny gestures.

That night, Kentarou invited Yugi D to their old home, so she could reconnect with her returning friends. On the way over, the conversation became pretty fun, so Kentarou was able to confirm his first impression of Yugi D. Her personality was so different; she was once a serious and quiet girl, but now she'd become a more energetic and friendly young lady. To him, that wasn't bad at all. After arriving at the house, the group drank some sodas at the porch, as Kentarou talked about a welcome party that their ex-classmates from DominoX were organizing for them, next Saturday. It was going to be celebrated right there, in their house. Yugi D seemed interested, and she promised she'd come, so she could see some old faces again.

That night, Yuiichi didn't show up, until the moment when she had to leave.

Back home, Yugi D was wondering if Yuiichi wanted to see her, and doubted whether or not their old feelings could be reborn. But she would confirm it after their meeting... If it was ever going to be soon.

_"Suddenly, I feel like something important will happen, like as if something exciting were going to break my routine._  
_It's not that I'm not comfortable with a quiet walk; I just wish I could run shoeless again._  
_I hope being consciously able to face a new challenge and winning if they say it's gonna be my defeat_  
_Have you ever felt that way?"_

The next day, SugarFirst was crowded with customers. The waitresses were busy rollerblading back and forth, without rest. Yugi D was in the midst of taking orders inside the restaurant, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hey you, it's been a while."

She turned around to see Yuiichi smiling at her. He was kind of strapping and his hair was getting slightly longer. Yugi D was surprised to see him in the flesh, and because she had nice memories of her ex-boyfriend, she reacted quickly to move her free arm and hug him. Quickly, she got nervous for some reason, so she went back to work in the rush, taking orders. She rolled back in Yuiichi's direction to whisper in his ear that the strict manager was in the diner, and she didn't want to get into trouble at work.

There wasn't enough time to talk in that moment. Yuiichi seemed to get it, and said goodbye quickly, adding he hoped to meet her at the welcome party this weekend. After that, he winked and left. Yugi D stared blankly after him for a moment, before the manager's coughs snapped her out of it, and she quickly went back to work.


	3. New friends, old friends

New Friends, old friends

The rest of that week, the good looking Kentarou frequented SugarFirst, to meet Yugi D several times. He acted very polite to her, as he didn't miss any chance to make her smile. He used to grave and move objects to animate them with his voice and tell messages to Yugi D, which made her laugh hardly.

'You know your voice is kind of deep, so that high tone sounds unique' Yugi D used to say, bordering tears and laughing. It was a Friday, when she got her free day of work, as Kentarou invited her to eat some pizza in the afternoon. She accepted, flattered, it was a while since someone asked her for a date, and even better since it was a charming friend like Kentarou. After arriving at the restaurant, a rose seller suddenly offered a little something to the couple, then Yugi D got surprised when Kentarou agreed to buy a rose for her. She stayed shocked, just before his partner started to make fun of her, making her understand it was a joke, so both started to laugh.

'You know, it's been a while, since I've laughed this hard' she confessed looking low, kind of embarrassed. Kentarou smiled, as he took a piece of pizza to soil his companion's nose. She stayed astonished, before her response, she grabbed and threw another piece directed at his shirt.

'This shirt was really expensive, thank you very much' he said, looking annoyed.

'What? Oh, dear!' Yugi D got worried.

'Not really, it's Yuiichi's shirt, so, there's not a problem' he said, smiling. They both started to laugh, and in that moment, Yugi D took the chance to ask again about Yuiichi, but Kentarou skipped the question, just to keep bothering her.  
Back home, while walking alone, Yugi D noticed that a girl was following her, the last 3 streets, trying to hide. Yugi D faced her, asking what she wanted, and the stranger hesitated in her hiding place, before she showed herself and revealed her identity. The exposed and sort of ashamed girl said then:

'You didn't expect it was going to be me, huh?', Yugi D thought a few seconds, then replied:

'… Who are you?'. The greenhaired one fell down at Yugi D's response, and quickly stood up to introduce herself. Her name was Kokoa Miwa, an ex-classmate from DominoX. Yugi D couldn't remember her face nor her last name, but as soon as she revealed she was actually following her blog online, Yugi D recognized her username. They continued walking together, talking about old memories from school, until, without even noticing, they were having dinner at Yugi D's home.  
Gis was very happy to get visits and agreed to serve dinner for three. Kokoa had alot of memories from school, and both mother and daughter were surprised to find the shameless greenhead girl spoke without even breathing. It was late soon, and Kokoa looked nervous.

'What's up Kokoa-chan' Gis said, picking the dishes up.

'Gis-san… I beg you to… Let me stay with Yugi D this evening'. The exaggerated and unexpected petition coming from the sranger, deeply surprised Yugi D, but Gis didn't have any problem, so she said it was okay. At Yugi D's bedroom, Kokoa apologized for the meddling:

'The truth is that I'm afraid of dark more than anything, I couldn't go home this late…' was her excuse.

'There's not a problem, look, you can sleep in this mattress, I'll go for a blanket' Yugi D said, before leaving her room. It was ten in the night when Kokoa Miwa seemed akward, tossing and turning, which made Yugi D feel uncomfortable.

'Hum… Kokoa-chan, I try to type in my blog at this time, usually… If You don't mind…' said the bicolored, trying not to sound harsh.

'I'm sorry, Yugi, I'll try to sleep once and for all' Kokoa responded, staying quiet in the act. Yugi D become worried, so she tried to talk to her.

'There's something you want to talk about?' she said, and just a few seconds later, the weird girl jumped off her bed, appearing to be challengeing Yugi D, but after a short while, she quickly covered back with the blanket, like she didn't dare to say something. Yugi D got nervous:

'Are you okay?'. After that question, Kokoa tried to express herself again.

'Yugi D… I have to be honest with you…' she said, with a defeated tone. 'I beg you to help me conquer Yuiichi Sugaya!'

_"… Be careful what you wish for, you might get it; So cliché, but it has surprised me with its sutilness._  
_Suddenly, after endless shooting, a basket has been pocketed in front of me._  
_Have you wondered how is that the universe can work in such a mysterious way? Or damned sometimes._  
_Is it making fun of us? Is it ordering and awarding us? If I'm a puppet, I hope not to get stuck, in short…"_

Yugi D only felt a chill run down her back, making her tremble after hearing such an absurd petition. Kokoa continued:

'I've heard about this huge party, that is going to be at Sugaya's place and –even if it's embarrassing to say- I wasn't invited, so… Please take me with you and help me getting a date with Yuiichi!' The girl's glassy eyes were cruel opponents for Yugi D. Still shocked by the petition, she managed to respond honestly; she couldn't do that since she and Yuiichi weren't that close at that moment. Kokoa didn't surrender, though. She kept begging, saying she was deeply in love with Yuiichi, since highschool,and adding how jealous she was of the bicolored head, when they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Kokoa's speech was unstoppeable, as she related old facts that Yugi D had completely forgotten, making her blush, without scape.

'… And then, I saw you two passionately kissing at the gym… Or those times, when you moved closer and closer at the coffe house…' In that moment, Yugi D couldn't stand anymore, so she just said what the greenhead wanted to hear to make her shut up once and for all.

'I'll do what I can' Yugi D said, not looking so convinced. Kokoa composed herself quickly, showing a big smile on her face. Yugi D sighed, then Kokoa asked if she was done with her costume for the party. Yugi D stayed speechless, since nobody mentioned before, it was a fancy dress party.


	4. Custom Party part 1

The Costume Party - Part 1

It was Saturday morning, the party day already had come. Yugi D. decided to call Kentarou to ask him if she could bring someone with her that night. He asked her with curiosity if it happened to be a boyfriend. She replied that it was nothing like that, and after a couple of minutes, she had to go. She spent that day with Gis making a police officer costume. Afternoon had come and Yugi D. met with Kokoa again, who was wearing nothing special for the party, just a hat and pink glasses.

It was 9pm when Yugi D. and Kokoa arrived at the Sugaya's home. The music was loud and the house was filled with people in disguise. As soon as they entered, Yugi D. could see Kentarou surrounded by too many girls that were attentively listening to the ladies man. When she greeted him from the distance, Kentarou left the group of girls to go to meet her.  
"Wow, D.! You look great as a civil servant", he said as looked at her, from head to toe. "And you look great as a... national security agent? Men in Black?" answered her hesitating about his costume.  
"Agent Smith" he said, as he put on his sunglasses. In that moment Kokoa moved forward nervously to be noticed and Yugi D. introduced her to Kentarou.  
"I think I remember you. You used to go after Yuiichi after school, right?" said Kentarou without qualm, which made Kokoa blush and fall apart.  
"I wouldn't know it was a costume party if Kokoa didn't tell me. Thanks a lot, Ken!" complained Yugi D. instantly.  
"What? Didn't I mention it? Anyways, you could just wear one of your emo-gothic dresses you used to wear before, and that's it...", before he could finish the sentence, an embarrassed Yugi D. pushed him and started hitting him slightly for trying to mock her old clothes while the surrounding people watched and laughed about it.

At first glance, the party was going well. Some of the most _bizarre_ costumes could be seen and let's not forget about the occasional clown doing silly things on the dance floor. The light was dim, giving it a very intimate environment. There were people meeting again after a long time everywhere, old stories being told, even old classroom secrets. Yugi D. was enjoying the conversation and the jokes in her circle of friends, but suddenly a familiar girl stood in the way to embrace Kentarou possessively. It was Christina, the red haired girl who was Yuiichi's old best friend and Yugi D.'s rival.  
"Oh, God! How you've changed, Yugi-chan!" said Christina amazed.  
"I can't believe it, seriously..." muttered the bicolor haired girl while feeling uncomfortable of seeing her again. Immediately, Christina turned around to see Kokoa but she sneered at her. "You two know each other?" asked Yugi D. after seeing Kokoa's gesture.  
"We were all at the same school, honey. I don't think your memory is very good." Christina answered immediately afterward. In the light of this, Kentarou broke free from her arms, saying that Yugi D. didn't have to know that Christina and Kokoa knew each other.  
"I never finished knowing all my classmates myself", continued Kentarou.  
"Besides, it's not like your face meant a lot to Yugi D." added Kokoa. It was obvious that both Kentarou and Kokoa were on Yugi D.'s side, so Christina just laughed and walked away saying that their costumes were horrendous.

Everyone agreed that she hadn't changed much.  
"I don't get what Yuiichi saw on that girl to keep a relationship with her, in Sendai", Kentarou said. Both Kokoa and Yugi D. and many other former friends reacted to these words glaring at Kentarou to hear more about it.  
"Are you kidding me, right? Yuiichi and Christina? Oh, God! Since when? Are they still dating?". All the listeners were eager to get an answer to these questions and that made Kentarou a bit nervous.  
"It was during a time in Yuiichi's life when he was feeling down because of breaking up with her", he said, pointing at Yugi D. She felt her heart pounding because of that indiscretion. Suddenly her state of embarrassment was interrupted when Kokoa started shouting and grabbed Yugi D.'s arm to shook it while repeating "There he is! There he is! It's him, D! It's him!". When Yugi D. turned around she could finally see Yuiichi from a distance away from the group, wearing a pirate costume, followed by Misao who wore a very tight black provocative dress. As soon as they made their appearance, many people stood in the way to greet and welcome them. The attention was focused specially on Misao, because nobody expected that the little Sugaya sister showed off such an eye-catching figure. When the Sugaya siblings could finally reunite, Yuiichi greeted the group and Yugi D. was eager to hear what words her ex-boyfriend would say to her, after those 4 long years.

At first glance, Yuiichi didn't recognize her but after looking at her twice, smiled and stared at her before opening his arms, waiting for his ex-girlfriend's reaction. Yugi D. smiled and realized that everything was fine between them and couldn't contain the excitement of seeing him again. She hugged him and stopped being nervous. She didn't know what was on his mind in this moment but one thing was certain: She was happy to see him again. Suddenly, the bicolor haired girl could hear Kokoa's coughing so she proceeded to introduce her to Yuiichi. Before greeting her, Yuiichi was a bit uneasy but made it clear that they already knew each other because of some past incidents. Kokoa was paralyzed, so she just tried to copy Yugi D.'s hug but with robotic movements because of her nervousness, which caused both, Yuiichi and herself to fall at everyone's surprise.


	5. Custom Party part 2

Costume Party part 2

Christina was already integrating into the siblings' group again, carrying a threatening behavior, as always. Although, a major part of what she was saying was skillfully refuted by Misao, due a certain amount of tension that was generated. The redhead soon backed off. Seemed like the youngest Sugaya knew and disliked Christina enough to play and win her game.  
Afterwards, the hosts made a thank you speech to the organizers and guests, and it was the time to hit the dance floor. Kentarou had taken Misao to dance, so Yuiichi invited Yugi D. The bicolored girl looked over to Kokoa for a second, who lay on a nearby couch asleep. Seeing this, she decided to accept his invitation. In the midst of the fun, the two started talking.

"So, what have you been up to all this time?" Yugi D said, friendly.

"Try and guess." He proposed.

"Duels, maybe?"

"Nope… But I did buy a motorcycle." he said proudly.

"Really? That's fantastic, Yuiichi! You've always wanted one" she said excitedly.

"Uh huh. If you want, we could take a ride tomorrow. There's a place I'd like to visit with you."

Yugi D was hesitant, unsure about the invitation, and wondered if there were hidden intentions behind it.

"I'm planning to take Chelsea there as well, it's perfect to relax." he added.

"Chelsea? Is that…?" Yugi D started to worry.

"Ah yes, I haven't explained yet. Chelsea is my girlfriend." he confirmed.  
In that moment, Yugi D stopped dancing and just stared at him, with a confused look on her face. But during her confusion, Misao came to tell them goodnight, as she was already beaten by insomnia.

A few minutes later, Yugi D tried to get close to Kentarou, as she was unsure how to reply Yuiichi's invitation for the next day. But like usual, the brothers were together the whole party, seeing as a major part of the presents there, were distrustful ex-fangirls, from high school. The dance was finished already, and the only ones left were Kentarou, Yuiichi, Yugi D, and two ex-students from Kentarou's class, besides a few other random girls. Kokoa was still sleeping on the couch.

There was a moment Yugi D stayed quiet, because in her mind, she was still drawing conclusions and trying to understand what was going on with her own feelings. One of the boys snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Well, Yugi D is single, she might accept a date with you, Tsuyoshi" she heard from Kentarou. She just looked confused, and after seeing that she didn't react the way he was expecting, Kentarou asked if she was okay. Yuiichi got concerned as well. Yugi D looked at the people around her, apologized and left to the washroom.  
What happened to Yuiichi? Why was he so tender to her? Was he trying to be her friend? A walk, the two of them, alone, at Sunday? The door's sudden opening scared her, as Kokoa came in yawning.

"What did I miss?" The greenhead asked, rubbing her eyes from her sleep.

"Not much" Yugi D lied, but then... She looked into a mirror, thinking over a couple of things: Kokoa was the only one truly interested in Yuiichi. She, herself wasn't there only for him. She wanted to meet Kentarou, Misao, and some old friends too. Yuiichi was her ex-boyfriend, anything else was tying them other than a great affection, but that was all. Just thinking that he could feel something else for her, demanded her to search for those same feelings in her inside, but no, they weren't there. Time had passed, and they had moved forward. Now, destiny was gathering them together again to confirm the end of their history. She didn't want Yuiichi to be her boyfriend, she didn't even want to force a friendship, she just… hoped things were okay between them. That was the final conclusion.

"Are you okay, D?" Kokoa asked, seeing Yugi D staring at the mirror. She smiled, relieved.

"Yes, I'm fine." And she meant it. Finally, all the answers had been established in her head.

_"… Without a sort of will, anything lasts, I've discussed it in life, a few times._  
_And just to get its revenge, it places you in a crossroad of a thousand of doubts, a thousand of insecurities._  
_We are such fools, as we don't see the safe road, just to focus in 'how' to move through the dangerous one..."_

Coming back to the party, Yugi D said her good-byes to some old girlfriends from high school, and along with Kokoa, they came up to the brothers' group to let them know they were leaving. Kentarou offered to go with them, but Yugi D had already called a taxi to pick them up.

"Well, we had a lot of fun, thank you for the invitation." she said, keeping her distance from the brothers. Yugi D wanted to leave quickly, but Yuiichi approached her to confirm their plans for tomorrow.

"D, wait… You haven't responded…" In that moment, they could hear screaming, after an absolute dark invaded the house. An unexpected blackout came over the party, so whistles, mocking and complains didn't take long to manifest. Amid the mess, Yugi D. felt that somebody's hands had rested in her arms to catch and steal a kiss. She froze in the dark, until the light was turned on, five seconds after the unexpected event.

Everyone started to move fast, so after reacting, Yugi D noticed the person closest to her was still Yuiichi. As she figured out the situation, she soon blushed and couldn't believe what had happened. In the distance, Yugi D could see Kentarou picking up one of his friends, who had fallen during the blackout, and other guys joking around.


	6. Ashes that fly away

Ashes that fly away

It was Sunday morning when Yugi D could not get rid of Yuiichi's supposed strong feelings for her out of her head. What would happen with her conclusions after all? She never met Yuiichi being an oaf before, she never thought he could have the mind to cheat on a girlfriend. What if he had changed in those four years? Although, there were other options, it was a fact that after the lights were back on, in the house, Yuiichi was closer to her than anyone else at that small gathering. At that point, she could count the males on one hand. Was there something that she was forgetting?

Figuring to think about the situation later on, Yugi D went down stairs to have a late breakfast. At that moment, before she could get something to eat, Gis informed her daughter that there was a guy standing outside, asking for her, about a half of an hour ago. Yugi D complained at her mother as Gis was too busy watching television. The bi-colored headed girl ran to the meeting place, without thinking about it too much. When she got there, Yuiichi asked Yugi D if she was ready, but she only stared distrustful at the guy and the motorcycle before agreeing and getting on the beast machine behind him. Yugi D had accepted the challenge. As soon as Yuiichi noticed the distrustful distance she kept from him, he talked about the serious injuries the last person who got on the motorcycle suffered for not holding on to him tightly. Heeding his warning, Yugi D held on to him tightly scared out of her mind, but he laughed stating that it was only a joke. Yuiichi started the motorcycle and sped off toward the outskirts of Domino city. They stopped at a pier, where they admired the beautiful blue ocean. They had the luxury of listening to the ocean waves as there were no people around.

"Sunday is an amazing day to come here. I'm glad it hasn't changed at all," Yuiichi said.

Yugi D couldn't get herself to be comfortable around him, because of the doubts she was feeling about him. Instead, she tried to get to the point.

"So how long have you been dating Chelsea?" she asked in a semi-demanding voice.

"Ah… I think I should have talked about her before. I didn't want… Well… To give you a false impression…" he said kind of embarrassed.

"False impression?!" Yugi D interrupted. "Certainly you should have mentioned something that important. You are giving me the wrong idea and I don't want to feel awkward every time we see each other."

Yuiichi wasn't surprised since he knew exactly where she was coming from.

"I want to be honest with you D. I owe you that" he said.

Yugi D paid close attention to Yuiichi after hearing those words.

"Seeing you again made me feel nervous" he confessed, blushing. "I always thought our break-up never really had an ending. I felt like we were still together. I believed that for a long time, but none of us ever did anything to communicate with each other during these last four years. It's like we had forgotten…" He trailed off.

'Yuiichi…' Yugi D said, kind of sad.

"I can't believe my feelings for you haven't completely disappeared," he confessed. "But, I wanted to save that as a memory that actually existed and keep this relationship moving forward if you want to, too."

Yugi D didn't exactly know how to interpret those words, and taking a breath, she said what had to be said.

"Was it you?!" She dared to ask.

Yuiichi looked surprised and replied: "What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me! You kissed me yesterday during the blackout. You were closer than anyone, when the lights were back on" Yugi D almost screamed, but she completely blushed.

Yuiichi looked incredulously at Yugi D for a second, but soon he became serious and sighed.

"If those would have been my intentions, to kiss you in the dark and then hide myself, don't you think I would have stayed away from you in order to not be discovered? I still believe I was getting close to you in that moment," He said, quietly.

Yugi D looked into his eyes to see if Yuiichi was lying, but there was nothing but sincerity in those grey eyes.

'D, I got a girlfriend, I could never have kissed you, being with her…' he added, ashamed.

"…_Many men have bad reputations and many of our friends have been prosecuted because of it._

_What happens if it's you, who make the judgment, not even noticing?_

_I can't believe where this wish has taken me to. I feel selfish, mistrustful, and lost._

_After all, maybe it's time to offer trust and find peace again…"_

"I know that," she said convincingly, and then pursed her lips, drawing a smile in her face. "So, how long have you been dating this girl? She's not Japanese, right?"

Yuiichi looked at her, understanding the subject was safe to talk without any shame.

"I met her at the university in Sendai. She is North American, but she studies in Japan. She'll come to visit me next week. I'd like you to meet her because I'm sure you'll get along." Yuiichi proposed, kind of shy.

Yugi D sighed before responding.

"I'm sure of that," she said.

Both looked each other and smiled, understanding that things between them were finally cleared up.

A few seconds later, Yugi D got into a teasing mood and dared to ask, "'So… Christina?"

Yuiichi stayed awkward before replying, "I don't want to talk about it" he said, with a repented face, as Yugi D failed to contain the laugh that threatened to burst forth.


	7. No Way!

No Way!

The week had started off peacefully. It was very different from the hectic weekend that Yugi D. had. She didn't find Kentarou or Yuiichi at her job; just Misao, who was accompanied by a very handsome guy, early in the morning. It seemed that the two of them got along well, so Yugi D. decided to step in, as pay back for all the jokes that the brunette made to her before. However, as soon as she got close to them, the boy got up to go to the bathroom. Yugi D. sat down near Misao.

"Hi, lil one." said Yugi D.

"Hello", answered Misao.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend", explained Misao sharply.

"All right, there's no need to get angry, geesh!" replied D. mocking her. "So... who is he, huh? Come on, tell me!" Misao stared at her with apathy and so answered:

"He's Issei. He used to bully me when I was younger, and now he wants to date me... Ironic, isn't it?"

This time Yugi D. stared at her seriously. "And... what's your plan?" she asked.

"There isn't one, D. I just like him, which is doubly ironic." confessed Misao, as if it were nothing.

"You want to talk about it? I'm here if you need a friend, Misao" she said gently.

"Friends with you? You're a nerd, D." Misao replied, smiling, which was a mix of insult and complicity. Yugi D. took that as a step forward in their relationship. "Besides, if I ever needed advice from you, I can just go to your blog... I love your entries." She got up from her chair to meet up with her date again. They left immediately.

"It doesn't surprise me. She IS a Sugaya after all." though Yugi D. feeling defeated.

That evening when she returned home at 6, Yugi D picked up the phone to call Kentarou. He answered teasing her with his high pitch voice. That made Yugi D. smile, and she told him that she missed him at SugarFirst. It was a short call however, because a little while later, the doorbell rang. It was Kokoa, who had brought a laptop and a notebook with things written on it with her.

"I don't feel very well, so if you found out something, I would like you to say gently." requested Yugi D., as she leaned back on her bed and covered her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater.

"It's not much but here's the information that was collected by this great detective! You'll be amazed! The five suspects are now reduced to four. According to reliable sources, Daisuke has had a girlfriend for 6 years now, so it's very unlikely that he has feelings for you; especially seeing as you two don't know each other at all."

"Right." The bicolored head agreed, as Kokoa continued.

"Two of these four go to the same classroom as Kentarou, and according to my research and your testimony, there's no link between you and them that could prove their guilt."

"Get to the point!" interrupted Yugi D. with a fatigued voice.

"Well, this brings it down to two possibilities: Kentarou and Yuiichi Sugaya."

"Kentarou is crossed out, and I'm not sure that Yuiichi did it anymore." said D., sitting in frustration.

"Why cross out Kentarou?", Kokoa protested.

"Why? That's easy! He's always surrounded by very attractive girls, acting like a gentleman but with me he's just a joker... and no, of course it's not him." she resolved.

"I think it's him. Besides Yuiichi, he was the only other person who was close to you at the time." insisted Kokoa.

"Kenta? No, I saw him. When the lights came back on, he was helping a friend who tripped over, so it's not possible." Yugi D. explained, but Kokoa continued on.

"Well, in that case... if I ask Tsuyoshi, the boy who tripped over, maybe we could get more clues. But you know, I wouldn't find it surprising if we find out it was Kentarou." The greenahired girl continued on with her rambling. "He paid way too much attention to you at the party. Not to mention, he offered to bring you home-"

"Kokoa, I can't believe you would even make me consider something like that!" Yugi D.'s frustration grew as she walked back and forth in her room. "Ken and I have been friends since high school. He's kind to me because he's my ex-boyfriend's brother. There's no chance he sees me any other way."

After seeing the anguish that came to Yugi D.'s mind, Kokoa changed the subject for one that was more self-centered.

"Umm, D, did you manage to get me a date with Yuiichi?", she asked, blushing. Yugi D. had completely forgotten about it and felt sorry for disappointing her, but gave Kokoa a direct answer.

"I'm sorry, Ko-chan... but I found out he has a girlfriend from North America. He's been dating her for months". Kokoa's face changed to horror after hearing the news, and it stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

"K-Kokoa-chan... are you okay? I'm really sorry about that..." said Yugi D. after seeing a disconsolate look on the green haired girl's face. She left to go to the washroom to "be alone" for a moment. Yugi D. took her laptop to write a few of her thoughts, but just as she was typing, Kentarou's video-call took over her computer. That was a new experience for both of them.

"Kenta? Wow! What a high definition!", she said as she watched her friend's face on the screen but his expression showed that something bad was going on.

"Yugi...", he said.

"What's the matter?", asked D.

"It's about Misao... I need you here."

_"Tonight, I have nothing to say. It's already hard just trying to start doing it._

_I'm sorry..."_


	8. Nice to meet you

Nice to meet you

Three weeks had passed since the costume party incident. Since then, out of no where, Yugi D and Kokoa had become very close friends. It seemed the green haired girl had filled the _lost child_ void for Gis, so as a result, the three of them constantly had dinner and spent quite time together. Also, because of Kokoa's nyctophobia, she often had to sleep over at Yugi D's house when it was too late.

One day, they received news from Atayami; he and Mitzu were visiting next weekend, so Gis started preparing everything for a warm welcome. Later that same day, when Yugi D was going to her university, she was intercepted by a couple on a motorcycle and she immediately recognized Yuiichi as the driver.

"What do we have here? Yugi D! Long-time no see" said Yuiichi, as he was taking off his helmet.

"Hello, Yuiichi..." she answered quite calm.

"I want you to meet Chelsea" he said then, as the girl behind Yuiichi took off her helmet and smiled at Yugi D.

"I've heard a lot about you" the american girl said with a funny accent. Yugi D was in presence of a beautiful short-haired and tan skinned brunette, shaking her hand inadvertently.

"Nice to meet you, Chelsea, I've also hear a few things about you" the bicolored head mentioned, feeling a bit awkward.

The American girl got off the motorcycle instantly as she said goodbye to Yuiichi.

"This is where I get off. Why don't you head on to your stop riding with Yuiichi? You'll get there faster that way." said Chelsea, who apparently knew Japanese very fluently.

"Are you okay with that?" asked Yugi D, somehow concerned.

"Of course, that way we'll have a few more minutes to chat, so cheer up!" said Yuiichi, as he made his motorcycle roar once more. The friendly dark-skinned girl gave Yugi D her helmet, and they departed for the Domino University.

-

"So, what is it that you do, Kokoa?" Gis asked, while preparing a cake.

"You mean what am I studying? [...] Sadly nothing. I don't have enough money to go to university, so I'm saving up at the moment" Kokoa replied a little bit embarrassed, while she helped with the cake.  
"What about your parents?" asked Gis.

"I live with just my father. He's an office worker and doesn't have time for me, so I try not to stay at home, because I'm just so bored." continued Kokoa.

"Oh, I see."

"Um... Gis-san... Can I ask you a personal question?", said Kokoa shyly.

"It's about Yugi D's father, by any chance?" interrupted Gis.

"Uh... yeah... I kinda tried to ask D. about it, but I thought I shouldn't have." said Kokoa.

"Why do you say that? A bad reaction?" asked Gis.

"Well, that's the impression I got. Should I not talk about it?" Right after Kokoa asked that, Gis stopped what she was doing, and sighed heavily.

"It's not some kind of taboo or anything, but my lil D. just can't recover from that wound, and I can't blame her..." She sighed. "She's unable to face the issue at hand. She never asks me about him; not since she understood that she'll never meet him. She just runs away from it all." Gis tried to smile.  
"Wow, that's so sad... but it's strange how Yugi D. doesn't seem like she's bearing a burden like that." answered Kokoa.

"You have no idea how happy am I to hear that. Maybe she's finally got over it." said Gis, trying to sound excited, but still held doubts in her mind.

"Thanks for the ride. Now I got some extra time to get something to eat... I'm starving!" said Yugi D. as she took off her helmet and gave it to Yuiichi.

"Hey... do you mind showing me the campus? I've always wanted to know this university." said Yuiichi, as he put both helmets inside his backpack.

"Of course not! Come with me." she replied enthusiastically. It was a short tour, followed by a snack at the campus coffee shop.

"Chelsea is very nice" said Yugi D. as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Not many girls would invite other girls for a ride with their boyfriend... it's kind of funny."

"Isn't it?" replied Yuiichi. "Although... I'm afraid our relationship won't last that long". Yugi D. was so surprised by his comment that she spit part of her sandwich out of her mouth. It was rather embarrasing.

"What?! Why?! I had the impression that you two were getting along so well. You really are a fool if you let someone like her go." Yuiichi was very surprised to hear that, but then he just smiled and tried to explain.

"I haven't said this to anybody, but... she's not for me."

"What? Does she snore loudly or something?" joked Yugi D.

"It's just... that sometimes I feel like I'm taking her freedom away. I can still see her flirting with other guys..."

"Are you the jealous type, Yuiichi Sugaya?", asked Yugi D. raising her voice.

"It's not that" he answered growing more embarrassed by the second. "It just isn't meant to be. I felt that way since she arrived to Domino city... She doesn't take things seriously with me."

"What a shame. But you can always take Kokoa out on a date, maybe things can work out with her." said Yugi D smiling. Yuiichi frowned.

"I'm not sure about that". They smiled and just a few seconds later, Yugi D realized she needed getting ready for her class.

"Yugi D... one last thing." said Yuiichi, as soon as he saw her going away.

"What is it?"

"You think... you could call Kentarou? I'm sure it'll be good for him to talk to you". It sounded like a difficult request for Yugi D. but part of her knew she had to.

"I can't promise you anything, Yu." Seeing Yugi D's anguished face, Yuiichi couldn't help asking once more.

"D, what happened that night?"


End file.
